You got a new message
by ale.23
Summary: Todo empezo con un simple mensaje de texto durante clases
1. Mensajes de texto durante la clase

\- **Hey.**

 _enviado a las 1:00_

\- **Heyyyyyyyy.**

 _enviado a las 1:02_

\- **¡He dicho "hey" no me dejes en visto, estúpida!**

 _enviado a las 1:03_

\- haa *suspiro*...¿Que quieres Brick? ¬¬

 _enviado a las 1:04_

\- **Al fin decidiste hacerme caso...ya era hora.**

 _enviado a las 1:05_

\- ¿Entonces que quieres? ¬¬

 _enviado a las 1:06_

- **Nada, Estoy aburrido .-.**

enviado a las 1:07

\- ...¿y? ¬¬*

 _enviado a las 1:08_

\- **¿Y? ¿Que mas quieres que te diga? o.0**

 _enviado a las 1:09_

\- no se como...¡¿ EN QUE DIABLOS ME AFECTA ESO IDIOTA?!

 _enviado a las 1:11_

\- **Cálmate rosadita, no es como si tuviera tantas ganas de hablar contigo también ¬¬**

 _enviado a las 1:12_

\- ¿Entonces porque lo haces? deja de sufrir y déjame en paz ¬¬ ademas, ¡no me llames "rosadita"!

 _enviado a las 1:13_

\- **Yo te llamo como yo quiera y punto. Y lo otro...digamos que no tenia muchas opciones.**

 _enviado a las 1:14_

\- ¡Cierto! ahora que recuerdo~

¿Boomer no esta enfermo en casa?

 _enviado a las 1:15_

\- . **...si.**

 _enviado a las 1:16_

\- Y Butch le quitaron su celular,

en otras palabras...

 _enviado a las 1:17_

\- ¿ **A donde quieres llegar,rosadita? ¬¬**

 _enviado a las 1:18_

\- Pues solamente se me ocurrió que el motivo porque me estas hablando es porque...¡Te sientes sólito~! ^^

 _enviado a las 1:19_

\- **¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡Yo no me siento para nada solo! ¬/¬**

 _enviado a las 1:20_

\- Si...lo que tu digas~ ^^

 _enviado a las 1:21_

\- **¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, tonta! ¡Es mas! ¡Me siento mas tranquilo sabiendo que ellos no están aquí para molestarme!**

 _enviado a las 1:22_

\- Aja~ admítelo te sientes solito sin elloss~! n.n

 _enviado a las 1:23_

"¡¿...?!"

Brick sonrojado se levanto de golpe de su asiento

"¿Ocurre algo joven? ¿No ve que estamos en medio de una clase?" dijo en tono irritado el maestro

Brick lo ignoro y giro su vista hacia Blossom mientras que enojado/sonrojado apuntaba hacia ella

"¡Momoko!"

"...¿si?..." dijo nerviosa y avergonzada ante todas las miradas que había sobre ella

" Escucha...¡NO ME SIENTO ESTUPIDAMENTE SOLO PORQUE BOOMER Y BUTCH NO ESTAN! ¡¿ENTENDISTES?!"

grito todo de golpe sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de la clase

"¡¿..?! ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes que gritarlo enfrente de todo el mundo ¡¿sabes?!" ahora fue Momoko la que grito molesta y avergonzada mientras se paraba de golpe

"¿que...?!" Brick finalmente se dio cuenta de las miradas y se sonrojo de golpe a mas no poder sin saber que hacer lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir fue

" ¡E-ES TU CULPA!"

"¡¿Ha?! ¡¿que dices?! ¡¿te volviste loco?! ¡Es tu culpa!" grito de regreso enojada olvidándose de que todos los estaban viendo

" ¡Claro que no! ¡Si no hubiera sido por que dijiste eso!"

" ¡Solo dije la verdad! ¡Te sientes sólito admítelo!"

" ¡N-No me siento solo! "

"¡Que si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"Jóvenes..." Dijo el profesor mientras trataba de calmar la situación

"¡NO MOLESTE!"

gritaron en unisonio para luego seguir con su pequeña discucion

" u-ustedes...¿acaso escuche mal?" dijo irritado el maestro no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de Momoko y Brick que rápidamente nerviosos voltearon a mi míralo,

"ehm...¡S-Solo bromeábamos, profesor! ¿Cierto Momoko? " dijo Brick tratando de arreglar la situacion mientras que con el codo picaba a Momoko para que le siguiera la corriente

"¡C-Cierto! solo era una pequeña bromita...¡usted no es enfadoso para nada! si no usted...es una persona...

ehm...¿Maravillosa?" dijo en tono de duda mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el profesor

 ***Facepalm*** hizo Brick al escuchar lo que dijo Momoko

"Escoji la peor persona para mentir..."

murmuro entre dientes Brick mientras suspiraba

"ohh entonces Sr. Brick, ¿Esta admitiendo que lo de la "bromita" era una mentira...?" dijo el profesor que alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Brick

"¡Rayos! ¡¿Me escucho?! ehm...digo, ¿No exactamente...?"

"¡DETENCION!"

"¡¿QUE?!"gritaron al unisonio sorprendidos Brick y Momoko

* * *

 **Psss aqui dejo el primer capi LOL hace mucho q no escribia :P**

 **espero q les guste *-***

 **¿Reviews? ¿Likes? :DD**


	2. Detencion ¿ultimas palabras?

_' Te odio '_

 _' Eso no es nada nuevo rosadita...si me vas a insultar hazlo mejor '_

 _' Idiota '_

 _' Vamos progresando...¡Ya estas a la misma altura que Miyako y Boomer para insultar! ¡Felicidades! *sarcasmo* '_

 _' haha, que gracioso Brick ¬¬* '_

 _' ya pero bueno...¿Porque estas tan enojada? '_

 _' no se...sera porque ¡¿POR TU CULPA NOS MANDARON A DENTENCION Y AHORA TENGO QUE LANZARTE PAPELITOS PORQUE NOS QUITARON LOS CELULARES?! '_

 _' Que yo recuerde no fue solo **MI** culpa...'_

 _' Estúpido '_

 _' ¡Ohhh, Momoko! me vuelves a asombrar otra vez por tu increíble creatividad para hacer insultos... ¬ ¬ '_

' _¿Porque no me dejas en paz? Ya conseguiste lo que querías...estas con tu adorado Butch, ¿Porque no vas con el? si quieres ya puedes empezarlo a besarlo...'_

 _' Para empezar...ewww, que asco. Y segundo...'_

 _' ¿y segundo que? no me dejes en suspenso'_

 _' no lo hago por... eso. ' después que leyera la nota me apunto hacia donde Butch se encontraba,_

Se podía ver claramente a dos cabezas peli-negras sonriendo macabramente corriendo de una lado a otro buscando "victimas" para hacer de sus travesuras en sus manos sostenían varios " **instrumentos** " como ellos querían llamarles y que seguramente usarían para hacerle una broma a alguien...pobre del que agarraban.

 _' Cierto. No quisiera ser una de sus victimas '_

el asintió con la cabeza mientas leía la nota para luego escribir algo

 _' Ademas...¿Donde diablos esta el profe? ¿No debería de estar calmándolos?'_

Mire alrededor por reflejo,

Era cierto, ya se le hacia raro no ver al profesor pero como nunca había estado realmente en detención...no se le hizo algo muy extraño. Sin embargo pensé que almeno estaría alguien vigilandonos...mis ojos se posaron en Kaoru mientras la miraba confundida.

Kaoru no era una persona muy puntual que digamos y menos obediente pero sin embargo, ella asistía sin falta cuando tocaba detención.

" Que extraño..." murmure, al instante los ojos de Kaoru y los míos se encontraron, al ver mi cara de confusión ella sonrió traviesamente y apunto hacia un punto fijo del salón.

Ah, lo encontré.

Donde Kaoru me había apuntado no era nada ni nada menos que hacia donde se encontraba el profesor, sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies con una cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca...su cara estaba llena de garabatos y su ropa estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser pintura.

Suspire...pero eso no resolvía mi mas grande duda.

Volvi a mirar a Kaoru,

Si ya se deciso del profesor ¿Que hace aquí?

ella encongio los hombros sabiendo lo que pensaba, tiro de la camisa de Butch que estaba muy ocupado sujetando a su nueva victima...para que volitara hacia mi.

Ella le murmuro algo y el sonrió.

Con unas sonrisas inocentes o que al menos pretendían serlo, levantaron ligeramente a su victima, que para esto ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Porque una vez que te atrapan ellos considerarlo tu fin.

Por un momento di gracias a dios por ser sus amiga sino yo también podría terminar así.

Suspire pero igualmente sonreí

Diablos...estos dos aveces se comportan como niños.

Sin embargo eso no signifique que sea algo malo...un papelito que me golpeo en la cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos, lo levante y leí lo que contenía

 _'¿Que es tan gracioso, rosadita? '_

voltie a ver a Brick que me miraba con una sonrisa

rápidamente me puse a escribir algo y se lo lanze a Brick

 _'No me sorprendería que Butch y Kaouru se volvieran una pareja en el futuro'_

 _'Cierto rosadita, pero ni se te ocurra decir eso enfrente de ellos'_

soltó una risa mientras me lanzaba el papel

 _' ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Harían una perfecta pareja!'_

 _'Pienso lo mismo, ¡capaz que al rato nos dan una sorpresa y ya casados están!'_

 _' jaja, no exageres'_

 _' no es exagerar es la verdad, ¡ya puedo verlos besándose!~ " **oh, Kaoru...¡como te amo**!" *muamuamua*'_

 _' jaja,entonces lo siguiente seria " **Butch tu eres el único para mi~"** '_

 _' " **Lo se nena, tu eres la única para mi también...¡Casate conmigo!~** "_

 _' **"¡Claro!~ *muamuamua** " '_

Creo que este mini-cuento se esta pasando pero no lo puedo evitar...¡El simple hecho de imaginarse a esos dos diciendo esas frases es gracioso!

Pasamos un buen rato lanzándonos el papel mientras reíamos como locos mientras hacíamos la continuación del "mini-cuento"

Brick me lo lanzo de regreso y yo esperaba recibirlo hasta que una mano se interpuso y acacho el papel

¡Diablos! ¡¿Kaoru?!

" ¿Que es esto...? Los he escuchado reír desde hace un buen tiempo como maniáticos...¿Que es lo que estaban escribiendo para que se rieran así de fuerte?"

ella paso el papel hacia su otra mano

Mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil,

no sabia que hacer ni que decir mire lentamente hacia Brick el cual tenia la misma expresion de horror que yo

Lo sabíamos,

Nos atraparon.

Era nuestro fin.

* * *

 **LOL. Este lo hize mas largo :P ¿Les gusto?**

 **Solamente tuve un review T.T aunq eso es mejor q nada :P**

 **DaniiiiLokis**

Te super agradesco el review :3 y en respuesta...

jaja ¿les mis historias? q pena o/o osea se q las leen pero...de todas formas me da verguenza ¡Gracias! / XD ¿Lo notaste? me desapereci pero volvi...por el momento XD fue falta de inspiracion(?) XD me alegro de que se te haiga hecho gracioso, eso es lo que normalmente intento hacer...INTENTO XD lo se no soy muy comica e.e pero trato XD see yo tambn quise hacerlo largo pero no se...me traumatize con "love can break walls" llege a pensar q entre mas escribiera menos gente la iba a leer por eso...LOL.

bn si te diste tiempo de leer todo eso q acabo de escribir ¡Gracias! :D y si no pues YOLO XD see se q escribo mucho e.e

 **¿Likes? ¿Reviews?**


	3. ¿Los rubios morirán tambien?

¡Rayos!

Que gran forma de acabar con tu vida Momoko...primero te mandan a detención y ahora morirás a manos de tu amiga

Genial, Genial...¿Que sigue ahora Momoko?

"¿Que es eso?"

Pregunto Butch asomándose por el hombro de Kaoru,

que aun sostenía el papel sin abrirlo

"Butch..." ella poso su vista unos segundos en el y hasta que volteo nuevamente hacia nosotros y apuntándonos con el dedo dijo totalmente tranquila"No se, ellos dos se estaban lanzando este papel a uno al otro"

Brick y yo nos miramos mutuamente al instante que Kaoru le informaba la situación a Butch

Con nuestra expresión de Terror sabíamos exactamente lo que le uno y el otro estaba pensando...

'Si ya estábamos muertos ahora si valimos'

Pero ninguno hacia nada para detenerlos

Butch se quedo pensativo unos instantes tratando de recordar hasta que abrió la boca

"¿Era lo que se estaban pasando al uno al otro mientras reían como maniáticos?"

"Exacto"

Ya podía sentir escalofríos recorrer mi espalda aunque Brick y Yo eramos mayores que ellos eso no nos iba a salvar de que nos dieran la paliza de nuestra vida...ellos no respetaban a nadie y menos a nosotros.

Trague en seco solamente estaba esperando el momento en que ellos abrieran el papel y empezaran a leerlo,

solo era cuestión de tiempo

Butch miro el papel y sonrio travesiamente

"Genial, porque me moría de ganas de leerlo"

Y con un movimiento rápido se lo arrebato de las manos a Kaoru que obviamente enojada se giro hacia el

"¡Hey! ¡¿Que crees que haces?!" dijo lanzándose hacia el para capturar el trozo de papel doblado de las manos de Butch

Butch lo esquivo fácilmente provocando que sonriera una idea cruzo por su mente

"Si tanto quieres leerlo tendrás que alcanzarlo"

Y con eso elevo el papel a una altura que sabia que ella no podría alcanzarlo

Sin importar cuanto se parecieran o como se comportaban o que Kaoru fuera una de las niñas mas altas de su grado no quitaría que Butch era un hombre y por supuesto mas alto que ella,

y el era cociente de eso.

Kaoru dejo salir un sonido que parecía un quejido al observar lo alto que puso el papel afuera del alcance de ella.

Soltó un suspiro mirando hacia abajo y sonrio travesamente cosa que claramente confundió a Butch que la miraba confundido

"¿Que estas...?" empezó Butch pero Kaoru en un movimiento rápido y sin avisar le dio una patada fuerte detrás de las rodillas obligandolo a flexionarlas por reflejo mientras se retorcía del dolor por la patada que acababa de recibir sin querer soltó el papel para sujetarse donde había sido golpeado

"¡Tu...! ¡Malvada!"

"¡Te lo merecías!"

dijo en tono burlón mientras seguía sonriendo

Butch gruño molesto pero se levanto rápidamente para así poder lanzarse sobre Kaoru

"¡¿...?!"

Kaoru no pudo decir nada ni hacer nada pero una vez que llegaron al suelo empezaron a tratarse de arrebatarse el papel dándose uno que otro golpe

Brick y Momoko miraban asombrados la pelea no sabían que decir ni que hacer,

solo observaban.

Yo no valía la pena ni intentar se habían rendido sabían que desde momento en que Kaoru tomo el papel en su mano era su fin asi que en este punto realmente no les importaba quien los mataría de los dos.

Suspiraron y siguieron viendo la escena esperando ver quien seria el afortunado en acabar con ellos

"¡Momoko~! ¡Brick~!"

Se oyó una dulce voz desde la puerta captando la atención de los peli-rojos

" ¿Miyako...? ¿Boomer?"

murmuro levemente Momoko ligeramente sorprendida

En la puerta se encontraba Miyako saludándolos alegremente junto a Boomer que solamente observaba y sonreía

"¡Los estamos busc-...ando"

pararon en seco al ver a Butch y Kaoru peleando

aunque se sorprendieron un poco al principio suspiraron cansadamente

Boomer voltio a ver a los peli-rojos sin decir ninguna palabra,

con una mirada que parecía que decía

'¿Ahora que fue?'

Los pelirojos respondieron tranquilamente sin dudar agachando los hombros

"Se podría decir que fue nuestra culpa"

"¿Porque?"

Ahora fue el turno de Miyako de preguntar

Se voltiaron a ver dudosos si decirles o no

pero finalmente Brick abrio la boca

" Es por un papel que nos estábamos lanzando"

" Y adivino que les llamo la atención a ellos ¿cierto?"

completo Boomer sabiendo de lo que hablaban

los peli-rojos asintieron

"lo sabiamos"

Y con un suspiro se dirigieron hacia el par de peli-negros que se encontraban ahora peleando

Momko y Brick tardaron un momento en procesar hasta que lo que recordaron

' El que se mete en una pelea de ellos no es de sorpresa que reciba un golpe o dos de parte de ellos...y no iban hacer para nada "leves" obviamente'

al darse cuenta rápidamente levantaron la vista y vieron hacia los rubios levantaron la mano frenéticamente con la esperanza de poder detenerlos pero se quedaron inmóviles mirando con horror a Miyako y Boomer dándose cuenta que ellos solo estaban a un solo paso...un paso,

"Para el fin"

Murmuraron los peli-rojos

"¡Kaoru, Butch! ¡Dejen de pelear!"

Grito Miyako mientras jalaba a una molesta Kaoru hacia fuera de la pelea a lo cual Boomer imito la acción con Butch

Kaoru y Butch se mandaban mutuamente miradas de odio pero ahora sus miradas de odio no iban solo para el uno al otro...sino también,

"¡Ustedes...!"

Gruñeron Kaoru y Butch

para el par de rubios inocentes que se paraban ahí sin entender

"Ya es muy tarde"

* * *

 **Lo hize dramatico LOL XD seee se q lo alargue pero no pude evitarlo(?)XD**

ahora los reviews...

Laura249

¡Gracias! ^^ Nunca habia escuchado "chevere" asi q tuve q buscar el significado supongo q no eres cerca de donde vivo XD LOL pero ¡Gracias por el review! :D me alegra q te haya gustado :3

kirara213

Aun estoy planeando eso *-* XD solemante q en este capi queria meter a los rubios...ya sabes es q no habian aparecido y puesss pero en el proximo capi pondre si Kaoru decide matarlos o los rubios lo salvan o algo intermedio XD ¡Gracias por el review~! :3

Ruka Jimotoraku

¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! estoy tratando de planear eso :P quizas se salven~ quizas no~! lol ( subcociente: eso solamente lo esta diciendo porq aun no tiene ni la minima idea de como hacerlo ¬¬ ale: ¡sshhh! eso es un secretoooo . XD tengo una vaga idea alemnos de lo que quiero hacer(?) XD)

Kira Murasaki-chan

Jajaj ¡yo tambien pense en eso! XD cada vez q escibo/leo me imagino a alguien decir "¿cuales son sus ultimas palabras?" cuando se que alguien esta apunto de morir en ese tipo de situaciones XD

KarenRomA

¡Gracias! o/o me da verguenza cuando alguien me da un cumplidooo / tapa su cara con la cosa mas cercana para evitar que vean su cara roja(?) XD me alegra que te haya gustado :3 eso aun lo estoy planeando~ pero espero poder tener el capi listo para publicarlo antes del viernes(el dia que posiblemente lo actualize) :D

KtaMiauXD

Eso intento XD ( subconciente: la verdad es q como deja todo a ultimo tiempo no puede escribir y desde que consiguio su telefono nuevo no para de estar pegada a el todo el dia y se olvida de escribir e.e ale: bah, ¡juro que estos tres dias me la he pasado haciendo mis proyectos! . subcociente: eso fue porq los volviste dejar juntarse y no tenias opcion ¬¬ ale:...hehe~)

ali-chan1234

*-* estoy aun pensandosi hacer una o no pero si hago una venganza quiero hacerla lo mas cool y cruel posible(?) *-* (Rojos: Noooo) bah no es cierto...pero quiero algo cool y si no me sale...YOLO XD

Halrinach-demon121

alguien dijo chocolates?! *-* *se gira con ojos de depredador mirando a su presa mientras comienza a babear* lo siento me deje llevar lol XD tratarede subir cada semana antes de viernes o el mismo viernes XD :3

 **¿likes? ¿Reviews? :D**


	4. ¿Nos salvamos? ¿Policia?

Brick y Momoko observaban la situacion unos ojos que no reflejaban nada,

unos que ya habian perdido toda esperanza que tuvieron por solo un instante...

"¡Ustedes...!"

Los verdes se veian mas enojados que nunca listo para tirar cualquier golpe a la mas minima provocacion

"Miyako...sueltame, AHORA "

Exigio Kaoru

Kaoru quizo intimidar con la mirada a Miyako,

pero esta vez su mirada de intimidacion se miraba un poco debil menos feroz que las demas

era cierto, estaba enojada sin embargo eso no significara que golpiaria a su amiga...

pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco irritada

Cualquiera ya la hubiera soltado en ese momento ya que no todos tenian el privilegio de gozar de ese tipo de palabras de advertencia antes de ser golpeados brutuamente por ellos...era un lujo que pocos podian gozar

en otras palabras...nadie.

"No"

respondio la rubia con una expresion calmada y serena

"¡Miyako!"

Gritaron los rojos confundidos y nerviosos

"¿Que dijiste...?"

la fuerza de voluntad la estaba abandonando...sonrio apretando los dientes tratando de controlarse

"Que no quiero"

Koru apreto los dientes lista para lanzar un golpe pero cuando lo dio Miyako lo esquivo agilmente

La mirada de la peli-negra se convirtio rapidamente a una mirada de confusion, Miyako aprovecho que Kaoru aun tenia su brazo extendido y la tomo por la muñeca

"¿Que..?" Miyako no dudo ni un momento y la tiro contra el suelo

"¡Urgh...!"

grito en dolor Kaoru

Los peli-rojos y Butch se quedaron sorprendidos no lo podian creer

Boomer solo solto un suspiro aburrido y miro hacia otro lado

"¿Pero como...?"

pregunto Momoko que apenas podia formular una palabra

"oh, ¿Esto?" Miyako dijo mientras señalaba a Kaoru en el suelo "Tome clases"

"Clases dices..." la voz de Butch sonaba en un tono burlon y al mismo tiempo con un tono de ironia

¿La rubia venciendo a la peli-negra despues de tomar algunas clasesitas...?

¡Impossible!

Todos apenas si podian formular una oracion sin decir algo tonto

Brick cuando pudo apensas formular una oracion la dijo casi en un murmullo inaudible que solo miyako alcanzo a oir

"¿Porque?"

la sonrisa de la rubia se convirtio en una nerviosa

"Bueno sobre eso..." se rasco la nuca nerviosa tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas, suspiro despues de un buen rato de pensar y su rostro se convirtio en uno serio

"ultimamente me han estado siguiendo"

Nadie dijo nada,

Pues era algo completamente normal

Miyako siendo una de las mas bonitas de la escuela si no es que la mas bonita siempre a atraido a todo tipo de personas...asi que una que la estubiera acosando no era algo extraño

Y ella estaba acostrumbrada a eso

¿Que cambio ahora?

Miyako sabia lo que estaban pensando asi que antes de que hablaran o otra cosa siguio hablando

" Me he dado cuenta que las personas que me estan acosando estan incrementando, no se porque pero lo hacen...aunque me acosaban solamente lo hacian dentro y alrededor de la escuela ademas que otros que trataban de hacerlo Kaoru los espantaba...pero ultimaente..."

pauso un momento y desvio la mirada de todos los demas

"me han estado siguiendo a casa."

la miradas de todos se convirtieron en unas de preocupacion con una ligera exprecion de sorpresa

"¿A casa dices...?"

"Si, Estos no le tienen miedo a Kaoru ni les importa mucho que me incomode que lo hagan...Tenia miedo, No por mi. Sino por mi abuelita. Ella ya es una persona muy grande que no se puede defender por si misma...asi que decidi empezar a entrenar, y si...me pude desacher de ellos asi que ya no son un problema"

Volvio a sonreir de nuevo

"Pero aunque ya resolvi el problema me ayuda como en ocaciones como esta"

apunto hacia Kaoru que miraba el suelo resignada

Kaoru aun seguia sosteniendo el papel en su mano

Al notarlo Miyako se lo arrebato de la mano a Kaoru,

Kaoru abrio la boca para protestar pero con una mirada de Miyako se callo de nuevo

ante la escena Momoko y Brick sentian las ganas de burlarse

pero en ese mismo instante Kaoru les mando una mirada amenazante que hizo que se les quitara las ganas de burlarse

porque aunque Kaoru era MENOS fuerte que Miyako,

era MAS fuerte que nosotros

Butch los miro con una sonrisa de burla y los peli-rojos solo gruñeron al verlo sin embargo no se movieron de si lugar

" Pero no entiendo..." dijo Miyako mientras miraba a Kaoru y a Butch

"¿Porque pelearse sobre un trozo de papel?"

los pelirojos empezaron a sudar de los nervios

'¡Rayos! ¡Me habia olvidado de eso por un momento!'

gritaban en su mente ambos

mientras que ellos estaban muertos de los nervios Kaoru y Butch miraron hacia otra parte aburridos

" No mas...solo queriamos divertirnos"

dijeron en unisonio

los peli-rojos no pudieron evitar unas ganas de asesinarlos,

¿Todo ese sufrimiento...por diversion?

Kaoru y Butch empezaron a sentir escalofrio recorrer sus espaldas pero lo ignoraron y continuaron hablando

"asi que...sino te molestaria ¿no lo podrias regresa?"

Miyako se quedo un momento observandolos viendo sus ojos llenos de impaciencia y luego el papel hasta que por fin contesto

"No"

Kaoru rodo los ojos

'¿De nuevo?'

penso para si misma

"despues de todo esto no les pertenece ¿verdad?"

Kaoru solo bufo en respuesta

"lo sabia, esto es de ustedes ¿verdad?"

dijo ahora viendo a los pelirojos y extendiendo el papel hacia ellos que en un momento a ellos se les lleno la cara de felicidad

Momoko dudosamente tomo el papel entre sus manos y sonrio al saber que regreso al lugar que pertenecia,

Fuera del alcance de ELLOS

"¡Gracias!"

grito alegremente Momoko

Boomer y Miyako solo les mandaron miradas confundias pero siguieron sonriendo

"Boomer"

Brick dijo en un tono casi serio tratando de esconder la felicidad que sentia en ese momento

"¿Que?" Brick se acerco lentamente a el y extendio los brazos "¿Brick...?"

Pregunto confundido y asustado su hermano no se comportaba normalmente asi

Miyako solamente se quedo mirandonos sin saber como reaccionar

"miyako..."

escucho su nombre en lo que parecia ser una murmullo cuando la volteo a ver estaba exactamente en la misma posicion que Brick exepto que ahora sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia ella

De un momento a otro de los ojos de los pelirojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas sin embargo una sonrisa empezo a surgir de sus rostros

"¿Que pasa Momoko?"

"¿Hermano?"

los dos sentian una urgencia de huir sin embargo sus cuerpos no respondian

"¡Miyako!"

"¡Boomer!"

gritaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellos abrazandolos fuertente dejandolos confundidos

"¡¿M-Momoko?!"

"¡¿Brick?!"

los pelirojos levantaron levemente la cabeza y los miraron a los ojos

"¿Que sucede..?"

No respodieron en cambio empezaron a abrazarlos mas fuerte

"¡Si fuera hombre me casaria contigo! ¡Definitivamente!"

grito Momoko

"¡¿D-De que hablas Momoko?!"

"¡Como te quiero hermanito!"

Boomer se quedo serio un momento y bajo la mirada

"¿Boomer?" pregunto Brick confundido al ver su reacion

" Disculpa...¿Podrias apartarte de mi por un momento Brick...?"

"C-Claro..."

Despues de que Brick se apartara Boomer saco su telefono de su bolsillo y empezo a llamar un numero

"¿Que haces?"

Pregunto Butch curioso

"...¿Hola? ¿Este es el manicomio? Queria informales que pienso que mi hermano se volvio completamente loco...si su nombre es-"

"¡¿Que haces?!" Grito Brick mientras trataba de quitarle el telefono de sus manos lo cual termino logrando y rapidamente respondio

"¡lo siento! ¡solo es un mal entendido! si, si...lo siento, hasta nunca" cuando termino la conversacion suspiro y miro a Boomer "¡¿Que crees que haces?!"

"ayudandote"

la mirada de Boomer se miraba distante

"¡¿Como que ayudarme te has vuelto loco?! ¡Eso no es ayudarme para nada!"

grito en protesta Brick

Suspiro Brick despues de unos momento

"¿esta mal decirle a un hermano que lo quiero...? ¡Si es asi no es para llamar al manicomio!"

Boome reflexiono un momento y asintio

"Tienes razon, perdon..." pauso un momento y señalo hacia su telefono que Brick sostenia "¿Me lo puedes regresar ya?"

"Claro..." Brick asintio y Boomer lo tomo rapidamente marcando un numero nuevamente

"¿Hola?¿La policia? Hay un extraño que se hace pasar por mi hermano..."

"¡...!" Brick al darse cuenta se abalanzo sobre el

"¡Sueltame extraño! ¡Policia! ¡Que me quiere violar! ¡Salvanme...!"

Boomer grito a todo pulmon

"¡i _remos para alla! no se preocupe!"_

se escucho al otro lado de la linea

"¡QUE ES UN MALENTENDIDOOOOOOOOO!"

grito Brick en vano porque la policia ya venia para alla...

* * *

 **LOL**

 **¡Espero q le haya gustado~!**

 **oh si... ¿Vieron q en las respuestas de los reviews anteriores puse "subconciente"? a veces hago lo mismo con otras hist es mas o menos un personaje q siempre me handa insultando casi ( ¡es muy pesimista pero no se lo digan! XD ¡Es un secreto! XD) ...¡Pero decidirle darle un nombre~!**

 **Subconciente: Ya era hora mujer ¬¬ vamos, suelta. No nos dejes en suspenso y dilo ¬¬**

 **Ale: ¡vale! ¡vale! ¡oita lo hago~! ¡siempre eres malo conmigo!**

 **Subconciente: obv, soy tu subconciente no tu amigo ¬¬**

 **Ale: ...Tu eres como la version masculina de mi ¬¬**

 **Subconciente: No me pongas en la misma categoria que tu, yo soy mucho mejor :P**

 **Ale: como digas ¬¬ ¿Bueno quieres saber tu nombre o no?**

 **Subconciente: Bah como sea...apuesto q me volveras a "asombrar" con tu increibe creatividad de nuevo lo estoy esperando con ansias *sarcasmo* ¬¬**

 **Ale: ¡Siempre tan negativo! . aunq es cierto LOL tu nombre sera...**

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAN**

 **¡ALEX! :D**

 **Alex: ¡¿me hiciste leer todo eso para...esto?! me largo, adios *se va***

 **Ale: ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Esperameeee!**

 **seee se q lo hice largo luego voy a contestar los reviews q no me alcanzo el espacio aqui LOL**

 **¿likes? ¿reviews? :D**


	5. ¡Juro que soy inocentee!

" okay...okay, lo admito. Quizás exagere un poco...bueno tal vez MUCHO si,si estoy de acuerdo con eso pero...digo"

Brick pauso momento y miro ambos lados de reojo,

dos policías se encontraban sujetándolos de ambos lados con la intención de llevárselo,

bajo la mirada y en un casi lloriqueando dijo

"¡ESTO SI QUE ES EXAGERAR BOOMER!"

luego empezó a gritarle cosas a los policías como

'¡Soy inocente!' '¡Es un malentendido!' ¡El loco es el!'

y trataba de librarse de su fuerte agarre

"Boomer...¿Esto no es pasarse?"

pregunto Miyako preocupada viendo la escena

"No. En cambio, esto no es nada" afirmo Boomer mientras veía divertido la escena "ademas...se lo merecía"

"Hey acaso...¿esto fue venganza hermanito?"

pregunto Butch convencido mientras asentía con la cabeza

"No...por supuesto que no" respondió mientras desviaba la mirada y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios entre nerviosa y de alegría

'lo sabia'

pensaron todos

Siempre que Boomer mentía desviaba la mirada, era típico de el.

Por lo cual era muy fácil saber cuando mentía

ademas esa sonrisa aunque fuera muy poca cuando mentía se convertía en una nerviosa con una mezcla de otro sentimiento diferente

Cada hermano tenia su forma de mentir una mas obvia que la otra

pero el peor mintiendo definitivamente era Boomer.

"Boomer...es verdad que Brick fue el causante de que te enfermaras pero-"

"el me robo mi ropa...y me dejo complemente DESNUDO ¿ y quieres que lo perdone...?"

"bueno si...pero.."

"ademas ¿Recuerdas ese videojuego que tanto querías?"

"Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver...? Ese video juego se perdió, fue culpa de la correspondencia..."

respondió Butch tristemente al recordar como el juego que estuvo pidiendo durante semanas se perdió por un error de envió...

"¿y recuerdas quien te lo dijo?"

"Brick y pero eso q-...oh" Butch pareció al fin entender las indirectas de Boomer "N-No me digas que el..."

"Butch, Cuando la correspondencia llego Brick fue quien lo recojio pero cuando lo abrió para jugarlo se le cayo al suelo e en un intento de tomarlo su jugo se cayo...y pues ya te imaginaras que paso"

"..."

Butch asintió varias veces como procesando toda la información y con una sonrisa maleficia dijo

"Cierto, se lo merece"

"por su puesto"

y con una sonrisa en ambos rostros chocaron los puños suavemente sin hacerse mucho daño y siguieron viendo divertidos la escena

"chicos..."

pronunciaron las chicas mientras suspiraban pesadamente al ver la escena

sin embargo no pudieron evitar sonreír también al ver la escena

era gracioso, esa era la verdad.

Al ver un Brick desesperado tratándose de liberarse del fuerte agarre de 2 policías era digno de hasta grabarse

¿Quien podía evitar no reír ante tal escena?

las chicas se quedaron ahí soltando risitas que se escapaban de rato en rato

Brick al notar que todos se estaban burlando de el de una u otra forma solamente alcanzo a gritar deseperadamente claramente resentido

"¡SON UNOS IDIOTAAAS!"

y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Brick antes de que fuera forzosamente introducido dentro de la patrulla...y se marcharan los policías con todo y el.

* * *

 **ale: LOL lo hize mas corto para poner los reviews :3**

 **alex: see ademas que no lo pudimos hacer porq la semana pasada fue nuestro cumple asi q nos tomamos una semana de descanso :P**

 **ale: obv ¿no es super cool saber que ya somos mas grandes ahora? :3**

 **alex: see como digas ¬¬ mientras no me dejen de regalar dulces nadie morira...AUN. *risa malefica***

 **ale: Bueno~ antes de q alex mate a alguien contestemos los reviews~! alex tambn tendra la oportunidad de contestarlos conmigo~!**

 **alex: q emocion ¬¬ mujer la q hace el trabajo pesado eres tu no yo**

 **ale: deja de ser pesimista! .¿Listo para contestarlos?**

 **alex: ya q ¬¬**

 **ale/alex: ¡Comencemos!**

Laura249

 **Ale:** Como lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Me da verguenzaaaaaa! o/o *se va y se esconde detras de alex* **alex** : Genial, ¿Ahora soy tu escudo humano o q? **Ale** : si es neceario si XD **alex:** mujeres ¬¬ como ella te estaba tratando de decir antes de esconderse detras de mi es q esta feliz de q quieras compartirlo en una red social sin embargo como es muy miedosa y se sonroja con TANTA facilidad ademas q no acostumbra a recibir muchos cumplidos no puede evitar comportarse asi, sin embargo esta muy feliz de q pienses eso **ale:** eso! :D oh por cierto nosotros somos de mexico! y ¿tu? :D

Kira Murasaki-chan

 **ale:** ¡Gracias! y me algegro q te haya divertido :3 LOL intentare hacerlo menos predecirble e.e *empieza a escribir es su bloc de notas alex la ve y burlon dice* **alex:** ¡Ja! ¡quiero ver q lo intentes! vamos tu eres SUPER predicible ale! jaja **ale:** ayudame, no me heches mas sal! q malo eres conmigo . ¡Tu tambien eres muy predecible ademas de orgulloso! **alex:** ¡Ja! ¡dejate de descibirte! **ale: ¡** Tu...! ¡hmph! *se avienta sobre el molesta* **alex** : ¿Que...? ¿¡mff?!*ale le coloca un tape en la boca a alex* ale: mejor...despues de desacheme de el alfin...¬¬ **alex:** ¡mhm! (traductor: ¡Quitamelo tonta!) **ale:** *lo ignora y sonrie dulcemente* arigato~ espero q sigas leyendo mis historias tratare siempre de mejorar! chao! :3 a

Sonia Maria797

 **Ale: ¡** Genial q te haya gustado! :3 **alex:** sip, al parecer pasa todo menos q ellos lean el papel q loco ¿no? **ale:** A Brick lo mandan a prision pero los pelinegros aun no leen el papel XD eso si es extraño pero...asi soy yo XD **alex:** loca *asiente con la cabeza* **ale: ¬¬** eres malo conmigo... **alex:** claro, para eso estoy yo aqui, para hacerte sentir mal **ale:** como sea...¡nos alegra q te haya gustado! ¡hasta la proxima~!

kirara213

 **ale:** muere quien se meta con miyako ¬¬ *aura asesina* Miyako y Boomer son muy adorables asi q se meta con ellos se mete conmigo(?) XD

ali-chan1234

 **ale** ¡me alegra q te haya gustado! :D pues a Brick ya le esta yendo mal y la venganza no fue precisamente de Butch fue como una mezcla XD **alex:** cuando nosotros escribimos normalmente es dependiendo de como nos sintamos va hacer de largo el cap como por ejemplo ci estamos Super emocionados hacemos uno SUPER largo... **ale:** pero en cambio~ si estamos deprimidos o cansados sin ganas de hacer nada hacemos uno SUPER corto~! depende de nuestro estado de animo ^^^jaja ¡Nos vemos! :3

antonia-la-loka

 **ale:** Yo tambn me quiero enamorar . nunca me he enamorado asi q no se como es **alex:** sip, ademas q con lo antisocial...caso perdido **ale:** ¿Estas insinuando algo? e.e *aura asesina* **alex:** ¡N-Nada! h-haha...oh ¡cierto! asi q antonia...¿te gusta Boomer mas q Brick? ¿cual es tu personaje favorito? **ale:** Yo tambn quiero saber! *-* **alex:** *suspira* de la q me salve... **ale:** ¿dijiste algo? **alex:** ¡P-Para nada!

karin-chan150301

¡gracias por leerlo~! :3 actualizare cuando pueda ya q ya es epoca de exames :P **alex:** odio los examenes T.T **ale:** Te comprendo...te comprendo u.u

Laura249

 **ale** : obvio era tiempo de q los policias salieran XD tenia q hacerlo almenos en un capi XDD

MLPKangel

 **ale:** era un impostor e.e nah mentira XD es q le cambio la personalidad por la emocion despues de haber sufrido ese trauma(?) XD despues de todo estubo entre la vida y la muerte XDD

Aliss-San

¡Gracias~! ¡Me alegra q te haya gustado! :33

Halrinach-demon121

 **ale:** ¡tratare de actualizar! :3 pero ya sabes...en epoca de examenes **alex:** las energias se desvanecen super rapido u.u

mika hikorito

 **alex:** Nos alegra q te hayas divertido, aunq la loca esta- **ale:** ¡Me llamo ale! . **alex:** genial admististe q eras una loca! punto para mi! **ale:** ...¡hmph! **alex:** q orgullosa...como sea pues ya sabes es una tipa super antisocial y q rara vez hace expresiones y es muy mala haciendo bromas **ale:** ¡Deja de insultarme! . **alex:** Se alegra de que te pudo hacer reir **ale:** ¿me ignoraste? **alex:** ¡Espero q la sigas leyendo y te diviertas! chao :P

 **¿reviews? ¿likes? :3**


End file.
